And then there was Bunny
by INACTIVE ACCOUNT000127
Summary: If you've seen the episode Twisted Sister you'll get the base of this story, I do not own the Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff boys, Bunny or Bell, but I do own Ban, Bam, Bei, Bing, Boing and Banda, weird names, I know, but I don't care, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 : Purple

I'm baaaack... lol, its been a while, okay, so this is a PPG story, I was literally OBSESSED with them when I was little, seriously, and I have always wondered what if Bunny hadn't really died when she _apparently _ blew up, so this is what I think could have happened, but this is purely coming directly from my imagination, and also if I get something wrong, tell me, its been a while since I last saw an episode, plus the VCR is screwed, anyway, heres the story thing, set at the end and after the episode Twisted Sister.

_And then there was Bunny_

_Chapter 1: Purple_

Narrators POV (note: NOT ACTUAL NARRATOR FROM CARTOONS)

Bunny had fought all the bad people she had let out of prison by accident.

She stood on top of the pile of villains, panting, suddenly shouting "Bunny did good!"

Then suddenly, she started to shimmer, she had no idea what was happening to her, neither did she know what exactly happened next.

She flashed white, then a dome appeared that covered the entire town, she had suddenly disappeared.

The beaten girls known as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup woke up, wondering where Bunny, their youngest and newest sister was, but when the piece of purple and black fabric, shredded at the sides, floated to the ground, they suddenly came to a realization that they would never see Bunny again.

But they had no idea how wrong they were.

They grieved for her loss, but they each knew they could not show their grief, otherwise the Professor would ask questions and finally find out about Bunny, who technically was his third daughter for he was the one who created the formula that they had gotten wrong.

Bunny had infact been transported to the forrest near by the city, somehow.

Since the white flash she had felt pain, and nothing but pain.

She laid there for at least a day before she allowed herself to move.

She looked at her feet, she had no munted toes, she felt for her ears, she had none, she then felt her teeth, they were strait, she then felt for the last thing.

She was no longer a hunchback.

Suddenly feeling scared, she huddled into a tree, looking at her surroundings.

Her purple eyes dashed everywhere, her brown hair let down, tangled and wild.

After very long time, she grew weary and fell asleep.

A few months later, the Rowdy Ruff boys were born, a year later, Mojo tried to create an evil Power Puff which he didn't name but she named herself Bell who's colour was white (sorry, but I've seen this Puff and name in a lot of places and I really wanted to use her), and finally, two years later the Professor created another set of girls trying to see if the same looking people would be created, but they weren't.

By the time Bunny was ten, eleven Puffs and Ruffs had been born, but after this time three more had been created by a mysterious man who had guessed Professor Utonium's recipe for the Puffs but had also made a few changes to it, creating two boys named Ban and Bam and a girl named Bei (pronounced bay).

The real story begins when Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Brick, Boomer and Butch are thirteen.

And so the story begins....... next chapter....... lol.............


	2. Chapter 2 : Memorial

**Next chapter! Yay! Anyways, just enjoy this chapter.**

And then there was Bunny

Chapter 2: Memorial

Bubble's POV

"Come on Bubbles!" said Blossom from behind the door.

As the years had passed, we had eventually gotten separate room, really we just put up walls in the same room we shared in our early years, but thats not the point.

"Hurry up Bubbles! We've got to go now, we can visit you know where before we go to school" shouted Buttercup.

I quickly tied up my hair again into pigtails and made my way to the door.

'If you don't come out on the count of three, I'm gonna smash this door down!" you can guess who said that.

"One... Two... THRE-" I opened the door at that exact moment.

"Took your time didn't you?" said Blossom, trying to hold back Buttercup.

* * *

We walked up a hill near the forrest near Townsville, holding a Violet, the same colour as her eyes.

Today was the day she disappeared, or until later we thought she had died.

Thinking about that day always made my eyes water slightly, we all remember how we had treated our younger sister Bunny, the purple Puff.

We had treated her horribly, using her for our own purposes, none of us knew why she had come to save us in the end, but she did, and now she was gone forever.....

"Its okay Bubbles, we've all cried over it"

"not me"

"Well I seem to remember a girl of six years of age crying with her two remaining sisters when their younger sister died..."

"Shut-up Blossom!"

She just laughed and raced ahead, Buttercup catching up to her to tackle her to the ground, I just walked around the squabbling pair up to the tiny little tombstone we had placed at the top, it was made of a single rock that was big enough to sit on top of a hole in the ground without falling in.

With Buttercup and Blossom squabbling, I kneeled to the ground, lifting the rock uncovering a small chest in the ground.

I opened it, it contained dried up violets and a faded piece of cloth that was purple with a black stripe through it, shredded at the sides.

I took out the old violets and placed the new ones in, touching the purple cloth with a tinge of regret.

_Bunny could have lived longer if we had used the real ingredients to create her...... she could have really become one of us......._

I shook my head.

_Stop thinking like that, whatever happened, happened, we can't change anything now......_

I heard something move in the trees, but by the time I looked over, there was nothing.

I turned around again, Blossom and Buttercup had finally stopped fighting and placed their items in the box.

A stuffed toy bunny and a sandwich (Watch Twisted Sister, seriously!).

"You may not live anymore, but you will always be one of us, a Puff" said Blossom.

I closed the box and put it back in the hole, Buttercup picked up the rock and placed it back over the hole.

Then, we walked back down the hill to school.

Bunny's POV

It had been many years since I had changed from hunchback to normal Puff, then to a human like form.

I have a theory about that, but I'm not going to explain that now.

At the time I was unnaturally thin with palish skin showing I needed more nutrients or something like that, my eyes glowed purple like always, my brown hair hung limp down my back.

Sitting in a tree, I looked over my tombstone, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walked up the hill up to it, I was trying not to laugh, they seriously thought that I was dead, and they visited my tombstone with a piece of my dress in it, is it my fault I thought it was funny...... okay, maybe it is.

Blossom and Buttercup had gotten into a fight halfway up the hill, but Bubbles just walked around them and put her violets in the box.

Eventually, Buttercup and Blossom put their objects in it.

They then put it away and walked off, Blossom and Buttercup getting into another argument while Bubbles was just silent, looking at the ground.

She had always been my favorite, she had given me my name and had liked me from the start despite my appearance.

I then thought of the same idea I had been thinking of since I was about nine, and thought maybe it was time for me to think more about it.

Jumping down from the tree, I followed my three older sisters down the hill, then they started to fly to school.

The sun was bright, it felt good against my skin, I looked at the city, at the pink, blue and green flashes in the sky, signaling where my sisters were.

I wanted to go up to them, tell them I lived just so I didn't have to feel sick anymore, but one slight problem......

I didn't know if I could still fly.

But then I had another brilliant idea.

* * *

I rang the bell.

_ding dong _

"Hello... ah!" said Professor Utonium, looking at me, a girl that looked like a Power Puff, little did he know I was.


	3. Chapter 3 : Home sweat home Bunny?

**Well, SO FAR with READERS I know I have a mind boggling total of.........**

**One.**

**Haha, lol, made you thinks I have like a million or something like that, anyways, here's the next chapter, also hope if you've followed me from the start you'll notice by the third chapter I usually have writers block due to my mind beeing filled with sooooo many things, so just wait and expect it okays? Okay, NOW heres the story.**

_And then there was Bunny_

_chapter 3 : home sweat ho- Bunny?!?!_

Buttercup's POV

School sucks.

Thats all I can say for school.

Everyday its the same old boring thing, teachers talking about some theory or whatever, if its such a great theory GO OUT AND TEST IT ALREADY.

Anyway, enough about me rabbling on, now onto when we got home and we found our little _surprise._

We flew towards the door, and I just opened it with one swipe that broke the door clean off its hinges.

"Professor, we're home!"

"And I think you might have to fix the door!"

"Which ones are home?"

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup" said Blossom, leaving my name last ON PURPOSE.

"In the kitchen!"

We walked into the kitchen, the Professor was attempting to make some coffee, and sitting in a chair at the table was the very thin, pale, brown haired girl in a dirty looking purple dress that looked torn at the bottom.

she was looking down at the table, with what looked like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her hand.

"Who's that?" asked Bubbles, being her curious nosy self.

"This, is a girl called Bunny" he said.

Bubbles gasped, Blossom just froze, I just looked but didn't act as stupid as my two other sisters.

She turned around, her purple eyes blazed purple, all I could think of was purple.

"hi" she said quietly.

"She has nowhere to stay so I'm letting her stay here, would you be able to get her a change of clothes Bubbles? I know you have enough clothes for everyone who lives here to wear"

Bubbles nodded, grabbing Bunny's hand she pulled her to her room.

"When did she get here?" asked Blossom.

"This afternoon, I think she's actually homeless, I would like her to feel at home, okay?"

"Fine" we said together.


	4. Chapter 4 : I didn't do it!

**SOOO, two reviews, yay! Anyway, this pretty much takes off where the last chapter began.**

_And then there was Bunny_

_Chapter 4 : I didn't do it!_

Bubbles' POV

I brought Bunny upstairs to my room.

"nice room" said Bunny in her small voice.

"Thanks" I said in a cheery reply.

I went over to my Wardrobe (its the one they all shared before the rooms were split) and pulled out some clothes.

"Here you are Bunny, just choose out of these"

I turned around ,she was already in a light blue T-shirt with sleeves that reached just below her shoulders, she wore a simple black skirt that reached her knees, she was still bare footed.

"Here's some shoes" I said, handing her a pair of slip ons that were on her feet in an instant.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" I asked, grabbing a hair brush.

"Okay" she said, I smiled.

I sat her down on a stool and started to get to work.

It was easier than I had expected, her hair seemed to not tangle to much, kind of like mine, nothing like Blossoms, and I don't even know about Buttercup.

"Why are you back, after all these years?"

"I saw you today, at my 'grave', it made me realize how much I actually missed you all"

"Why aren't you a hunchback or any of those things you were before?"

"I don't know, but I have a theory..."

"Explain"

"When You, Blossom and Buttercup were born, you were all the same right? Fingerless, no noses, toeless, extremely large eyes?"

I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"When did you start looking human?"

"When we all were ten"

"You've passed what I call the child stage"

"The child stage?"

"You have two stages in your life, that may be because you were created from the original things that are needed, I have three, and I think you can guess why"

I remembered when we were creating her.

Sweetener, dirt and twigs, and things we each thought were things that were nice, then the final ingredient that made us all special, chemical X, that we didn't really accidentally add, we just pretended.

_"Be careful with that chemical X Blossom" I said mechanically._

_"Of coarse I will Bu- whoops!" said Blossom, throwing the chemical X in the air, crashing in the concoction we had made._

_"I accidentally added chemical X into the concoction"_

_"oh no" we all said together in a mechanical voice, then leaned over the side of the pot, looking at the bubbling mixture._

"What are your three stages?"

"Baby stage, child stage and adult stage"

"Wait, so were in adult stage?"

"Not fully, no, our eyes are still the same, you know, freakishly large, but once the change is complete....."

"We'll look human...." I finished off, dreading what she would say next.

"And we might not have super powers anymore......" she said, I saw her face in the mirror, there was no emotion on it what so ever.

"But thats just one possibility, it might not happen" she said quickly.

I started to tie her hair into a ponytail.

" I take it you haven't told the professor about me?"

I nodded.

"He would have had a fit if he knew we went down into his lab without his permission"

Then a bang came from the front.

"Bing! Boing!"

"It was all Banda, we had nothing to do with it!"

"It wasn't me Professor! Honest!"

I had finished Bunny's hair and we went downstairs to see what the commotion was about, Blossom and Buttercup had come as-well.

Bing, Boing and Banda had come home, leaving a huge crater in our front yard.

Bing and Boing are like twins, they did everything together and even were the same colour, if it wasn't for Banda they probably would be able to pull off being twins, their colours orange by the way, Bing lighter orange than Boing, their hair was like mine, blonde but were in plaits that hung down past their elbows.

Banda on the other hand is quite different, her colour is black, so all the colour that was in her eyes was black and white, her hair was also the same colour as Buttercup's but she wore it down, it was as long as Blossom's, it had white streaks through it that were obviously dyed.

"Well, who did it?" said the Professor, looking at them.

"It wasn't us! We swear!" said Bing and Boing at the same time.

"Banda?"

"Nope, why the HELL would I want to blow a giant hole in the front yard! I'm not a hypo happy person you know! Do you think I really WANT people to stare at our house even MORE than they do NOW?!"

Oh yeah, Banda is a drama queen, also kinda goth, the Professor didn't name her though, as soon as she was created she ran off upstairs and found Buttercup with her band video game thing, so then......

"Alright, this game rocks! Lets go virtual band- ahhhh!!!" said Buttercup.

So thats how Banda got her name, completely by accident.

anyway.....

"Banda......" said Bing in a warning voice, she then stormed inside.

"Bing, Boing, please clean up the front yard" said the Professor tiredly and then turned around to go back inside, not pausing to hear Bing and Boing's complaints.

"Who's this?" said Bing and Boing in a creepy voice, suddenly right in front of Bunny.

"This is Bunny, someone else must have created her" said Blossom in a wary voice.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be cleaning up the front yard?"

"Yes ma'am" they said at the same time, then got to work.

We all went back inside.

"Is everyday this...... dramatic?" asked Bunny.

"Almost" said Buttercup, walking back to the TV and supposedly doing her homework.


	5. Chapter 5 : mattress

**Review count: 3, and thanks Livi-Love, I think.**

**So anyways, NEXT CHAPTER!**

_And then there was Bunny_

_Chapter 5 : mattress_

Blossom's POV

Bunny had come home, this was something that I wasn't expecting and thought impossible.

But another thing that was a problem....... where was Bunny going to sleep?

The guest room had been taken over by our youngest siblings (Bing, Boing and Banda), the Professor definitely wasn't being kicked out of his room, and Buttercup and my rooms were to small but I don't think Buttercup would have minded one bit if it meant she could play video games all night.

But then it hit me.

"Bubbles, Bunny's sleeping in your room" I said to my blue eyed sister.

"What? Why not yours or even Buttercup's?"

"Our rooms are too small, you got the biggest, big enough for a mattress to be on the floor anyway"

"Fine, but help me with the mattr-" I had walked away before she could finnish her sentence.

Bubbles' POV

"Bubbles, Bunny's sleeping in your room" said Blossom

"What? Why not yours or even Buttercup's?" I said, I did like the fact that Bunny was going to be in my room, but I wanted to know why Blossom was just suddenly letting me when usually we would have a fight about this sort of thing.

"Our rooms are too small, you got the biggest, big enough for a mattress to be on the floor anyway"

"Fine, but help me with the mattr-" she had walked off before I could finnish.

"-ess"

"Don't worry, I'll help you" said Bunny happily at my side.

"Bunny, your our guest, it wouldn't be right-"

"But I want to help my blue eyed sis- I mean, friend" she said quickly.

"Alright then"

**Dinner**

Bunny's POV

We had heaved the mattress up into Bubbles' room, Bubbles had a slight problem with it and so did I, we aren't exactly the strongest compared to the other five.

We headed down to dinner, everyone else was already there, Buttercup looked extremely hungry.

"Finally, now lets eat!" said Buttercup, starting to shovel food into her mouth


	6. Chapter 6 : school

**Okay, so I haven't updated for a whiles, but today I'm hoping to update ALL my stories, I hope.**

**Heres next chapter.**

Bubble's POV

"See ya Bunny!" yelled Buttercup as we left the house, everyone else just said bye, except Banda who just walked out the door ignoring everyone in sight.

"Bye, I guess" she said, she had my short sleeved blue dress on with light blue ballet flats on her feet, her long brown hair down, it was almost as long as Blossom's.

We just walked to school, making sure Banda didn't skip school (she's been known to do it).

Bunny's POV

All I did all day was help the Professor around the house.

Very boring day for him, exiting day for me, this was pretty much the first time I had done anything relatively normal in my life.

I went everywhere in the house, except Buttercup's room.

All I did was open the door and I immediately gave up, it was waaay to messy.

I'm gonna stop talking now, I gotta headache from Buttercup's room.

**Short, I know, but meh.**

**Onto the next story!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Makeover much?

**Bunny's POV**

Okay, so I got over the headache.

Now, another dinner!

Yay!

Blossom, Bubbles, Bing and Boing decided to have a make-over night, guess who was the subject?

Buttercup and Banda backed out for similar reasons, not wanting to be apart of the mob.

I was dressed in a range of different clothes, either blue, pink or orange.

Problem was, everyone suited or looked good on me.

"Okay, I think thats enough for now" I just said, It was getting a bit weird when the bunny suit came into the picture.

"Oh, come on, just one more outfit?" Blossom tried to persuade me.

"Not a chance" I said as I just went to sleep.

And so everyone just went to bed, and the next morning there was a surprise waiting for me......

**Short again, I know, but yeah.**

**R&R!**


End file.
